An electrical box, also referred to as a junction or outlet, may accommodate electrical cable terminations and electrical components, such as electrical receptacles, jacks, plugs and other devices. For example, the electrical box may permit electrical cables to connect to electrical components housed within the electrical box. When an electrical box is installed in a floor, the electrical box may be referred to as a floor box. A floor box may include a lid, or cover, to conceal and protect the electrical components included within the floor box. A lid may be secured to the floor box using a latch or other connector, and the lid may be opened or removed from the floor box to permit selective access to the electrical components.